Kickin it meets mikayla
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: Instead of Brady leaving the island mikayla did and now she is in seaford where sh meets the kickin it gang
1. Chapter 1

Mikayla pov

i can't believe I kissed brady how am I supposed to face him everyday, he might think I like him, I have to get away from him.

wrote a note and placed it on my bed, I packed some clothes and my machete then I got in a hot air balloon and left kingkow.

**time skip **

I landed in what looked like a mall. I got out of the balloon,grabbed my stuff and started to walk around. I started to get hungry, I saw a restaurant so I went into a restaurant called falafel Phil's

Kim pov

after karate practice me and Jerry decided to go to felafel Phil's. We sat down at our regular table.

"yo guys, check out the pretty girl sitting at they table"Jerry said, pointing to a brunette that was sitting at the table beside us.

" she is way out of your league"i told Jerry

"please, there is no way she can resist the swagmaster"Jerry bragged then he got up from our table.

Mikayla pov

i was eating some disgusting food when a Latino boy walks up to me.

"what e do girl"he flirted and put his arm around me. I shoved away his arm and started to leave but then a bunch of guys dressed in red jackets came in.

"aw man the black dragons are here"I heard the flirty boy mutter to himself

one of the guys noticed me. He walked up to me.

"I'm frank and your pretty, want to go out"he asked flirtatiously

"no"I answered

"go out with me"he demanded

"no, beat it before I beat you up"I threatened

he threw a punch at me but I caught it and flipped him easily, his friends came at me but I effortlessly beat them.

kim pov

wow this girl was amazing, she just beat the black dragons.

"that was amazing"I told her

"thanks"she said

"do you want to join our dojo"I asked, knowing that Rudy would love to have a student as good as her

"sorry but I'm not a karate type of person"she answered

"what are you talking about you just beat the black dragons"I said

"ya but I'm better at fighting with weapons"she said

"come on, please join our dojo"I practically begged her

"fine i'll check it out"she gave in

"yay another girl in the dojo"I squealed exitedly. I lead her to the inside the dojo and she took a look around

"nice dojo"she complimented

"hey mikayla heads up" a voice from behind us said then a ninja star flew into the wall and nearly hit mikayla

mikayla whirled around "Sabrina?"she asked once she saw the blonde girl standing at our door holding our sword.

in the next chapter there will be a fight scene. If you liked it please review, 5+ reviews door me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say I'm very happy with the positive feedback I got with this story and for those of you who missed the pair of kings episode crouching brady hidden boomer I will tell you who Sabrina is, Sabrina is mikaylas enemy cause mikayla beat her in fight school and in school Sabrina attacked mikayla and Sabrina got expelled she blames mikayla for what happened and wants revenge. Hope that helped now on with the story

Mikayla pov

I whirled around and saw none other then Sabrina

"Sabrina"I said

"ya mikayla and I'm here to get my revenge!"she threatened while taking a step closer

"how did you get here"I asked

"I have my ways, and some of those ways included lanny"she said in a threatening voice

"I'm just gonna take a couple of steps back before this gets ugly"said Kim while she took some steps back

Sabrina swung her sword at me but I moved out of the way just in time then I grabbed my machete and swung it at her but she blocked it then kicked the machete out a of my hands.

"any last words"she smirked

I noticed the bow staffs in the corner of the dojo. I ran up to them and grabbed one. Then kicked Sabrina in the rib but she quickly recovered from the blow then swung her sword at me but I did a front flip over her head, kicked her back causing her to fall to the ground and pinned her arms behind her back.

"what just happened!"a voice from behind me yelled, I turned my head around and saw a middle abed man with blonde hair, the flirty Latino, a red head wearing a sweater vest and a brown haired boy. I got distracted by them and Sabrina took this as an advantage, she swipe kicked my feet and i fell to the ground, Sabrina grabbed her sword from the ground, she jumped up and tried to land on me but I rolled out of the way just in time and spotted my machete on the ground so I picked it up. Sabrina stood up.

kim pov

mikyla was putting up A serious fight with the person I was guessing was Sabrina. Jack dragged me away from the scene and brought me over to Milton, Rudy and Jerry

"Kim whats going on?"he asked

"this crazy blonde attacked mikayla who I was trying to get to join our dojo"I explained in a panicky Tone

*bang* a loud noise startled all of us and we turned around and saw that…

who won the fight and what happened all these questions will be answered in chapter 3 so stay tuned and don't forget to review 5+ reviews for me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am so happy with all the positive feedback I am getting from this story, don't Forget to review cause every review motivates me to write the next chapter so the more reviews I get the faster I will have the next chapter AND I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT I WOULD LIKE A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, SO IF YOU CAN BE MY BETA REEADER FOR THIS STORY THEN JUST PM ME SAYING YOU'LL DO IT OR GIVE ME A REVIEW SAYING YOU'LL DO IT.**

**-DOGLOVER234**

**Previously**

**we heard a loud bang and saw that…**

Kim pov **  
**

the vending machine had fallen on Sabrina's foot "aaahhhh I think my Foot is broken!" She yelled in pain.

mikayla kicked Sabrina in the gut and Sabrina fell to the ground in pain

"can somebody get me a rope?"mikayla asked

"I have one in my locker"Jerry said then walked over to his locker and opened it

" why do you have a rope in your locker?"I asked

"cause I was gonna pull an awesome prank on Rudy"Jerry answered while laughing and handing the rope to mikayla

"wait, you were gonna do what?!"Rudy asked angrily while mikayla tied Sabrina's hands behind her back

"I said I was gonna pull a prank on you!" Jerry yelled, not realizing it was a rhetorical question

rudy got mad and jumped on Jerry. Mikayla stopped holding sabrina and ran over to help me and jack seperate jerry and Rudy. When we finally got them off each other I noticed Sabrina had escaped while mikayla was helping us.

"mikayla where did Sabrina go?"I asked in a slightly scared tone

"oh crap, she got away"mikayla said angry at herself

"hey I found a penny!" Jerry yelled exitedly, while being completely oblivious to to the serious problem we were having

"don't worry, I always beat her when she tries to hurt me"mikayla reassured me, ignoring Jerry. I could tell she was still worried but I decided to change the topic

"so mikayla are you gonna join our dojo?"I asked hopefully

"ya but only cause that vending machine saved my life"she joked

"yay a girl in the dojo!"I yelled happily

"woh woh woh, she has to prove shes a good fighter first"Jerry exclaimed

"did you not just see my fight with Sabrina!"mikayla yelled/reasoned

"she makes a good point"Jerry said taking a step back

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, i will only write the next chapter when i get 7+ reviews, so make sure you review**


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is on kingkow and its when everyone wakes up and finds out about mikayla

mason pov

i woke up in the morning and went to go wake up mikayla for her guard shift but when i got to her room she wasn't in her bed. her bed was perfectly made and there was a note on it. i picked up the note and read it.

_dear everyone_

_i have decided to take a break from kingkow, i cannot face a certain person, i am not gonna say his name becuase then my dad will beat him up. if you are reading this then i am already gone so don't bother looking for me, i will be fine and i will miss you guys alot._

_-mikayla makoola_

i cannot believe my only child left and i don't even know where she went. i ran out of mikayla's room and into the throne room where the kings were eating breakfast and complaining about the fact that they were woken up early.

"guards! lock down the castle!"i ordered but the kings stopped them from doing so

"calm down mason i only took a small bite out of your cinnamon bun, actually i ate the whole thing"he said "stop trying to wake us up early! its just gonna make us want revenge!"he added

"actually the reason i am upset is cause mikayla is missing...and we'll talk about my cinnamon bun later"i told him

"mason what do you mean mikayla's missing?"brady asked

"how could i have been more specific"i asked crossing my arms, brady took a step back scared

"just read the note"i ordered and boomer took the note out of my hands

"samantha! read the note!"brady ordered one of his servents and the servent read the note out loud

"wow mason i'm sorry, it must suck losing your daughter"boomer said

"aww man!, now i won't be able to smell he hair in the morning"brady complained

"my daughter is missing and you are worried about not being able to smell her hair!?"i asked angrily and he ran behind a couch

brady pov

i ran behind the couch cause i didn't want mason to hurt me. after samantha read the note i knew i was the person who made mikayla left, i feel so guilty, its all my fault.

after playing pool to try to get mikayla off my mind i decided to take a break. boomer was in the shower so there was no one to distract my thoughts from mikayla, i let out a sigh.

"whats wrong cousin!"a voice from behind me said and i jumped at the sound of the voice, i turned around and saw lanny

"lanny you have to stop doing that"i said

"sorry but i was just...worried about you"he apologized_, lanny is just the sweetest cousin ever_

"lanny can i tell you something?"i asked

"ya anything"he answered

"mikayla left cause of me and now the guilt is just eating me alive"i said

"i know what you need, you need to take a guilt trip"he told me

"whats that?"i asked

"a guilt trip is something where you go an a trip in the jungle and if the island doesn't think you can forgive yourself" he stopped for a moment looking thoughtfull "you get to meet santa claus" he said

"awesome! i am so going on that!, thanks lanny!"i said then i heard him mutter something under his breath but i just ignored it

**time skip **

i was following the map lanny gave me for the guilt trip. suddenly an arrow hit a tree that was right next to me.

i whirled around and saw..._sabrina!_

**dun dun dun, a cliff hanger, what is sabrina gonna do with brady? well you will know soon, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while but school has kept me busy plus I have other stories, anyways here is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it**

milayla pov

"I call the last piece of cake!"Jerry yelled. We were all eating cake cause Rudy was so happy to have a new student that he threw a little party

"was this really necessary?"I asked Rudy while gesturing to the cake

"yes, I haven't had a new student for a long time so I want to celebrate it!"he exclaimed

"okay?" _Geez talk about desperate for new students_

"so mikayla how did you learn how to fight like that?"jack asked

"my dad thought me"I answered

"cool"

"what belt are you in karate?"jack asked

"I don't know, I never learned karate in particular, I just learned how to fight"I answered

"how bout we determine your rank by having you fight everyone in the dojo"Rudy suggested

"sure"I said

"who do I fight first?"I asked

"fight with Milton first"Rudy answered

"I just remembered..my fruit fly's need to be fed so bye!"he lied then ran out of the dojo

"ya and I have to go meet my dad at the mall"Eddie made up another excuse

"we are at the mall"jack told him

"I meant the mall that's not here"he said then ran away

"ok..." Rudy exclaimed "how about we just skip them and you fight Jerry"he suggested and I nodded

"yo I got to worn you mamacita, I am pretty good so-"Jerry started but I cut him off "I think I can handle it"

"ok..but if you want me to go easy on you just say so"he told me and I rolled my eyes

We both stepped onto the mat and bowed. He threw a punch but I easily caught it then while still holding his fist I kicked him in the gut and flipped him

"no fair I wasn't ready"he complained

"we could go again if you want" I told him

"no thanks"he replied quickly "um..I mean..I don't want to hurt you"he tried to cover up what he said to act tough

"sure"I exclaimed sarcastically

"Kim your next"Rudy told Kim and she walked up on the mat as Jerry limped away

we both bowed. I ,ade the first move by aiming a kick at her ribs but she blocked it with her arm. She threw a punch at my shoulder but I rotated it ninety degree's so it missed me, she aimed a punch at my other shoulder but I rotated it again so that she missed, I sent a punch to her gut, she tried to block it but failed then she tried to kick me but I grabbed her foot then kicked her in the gut while still holding her foot, she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"great job mikayla, you just beat Kim!"Rudy exclaimed

"so who's next?"I asked

"jack"Rudy answered and jack smirked then walked onto the mat

we both bowed then he threw a punch but I blocked it, he sent me a bunch of consistent punches but I blocked all of them, I kicked him in the gut really hard but not too hard and he fell to the ground but quickly recovered by doing a backwards summersault, he tried to take me down with a flying side kick but I dodged it and he fell to the ground, he slowly got back up, he threw a punch at my head but I grabbed his arm and flipped him hard, I placed my foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"I win!"I exclaimed

"you just beat jack!"rudy yelled in disbelief

"yep"

"he's a third degree black belt, how did you do that?"he asked

"I train a lot"

"so I guess shes a fourth degree"Kim said

"can you let me get up?"jack asked and I realized I was still keeping him on the ground

"sorry"i apologized then got off him and helped him up

"it's ok"

"i have to go, my grandfathers coming over today"jack announced

"wait a second, do you mean your grandfather that trained bobby wasabi?"Rudy asked exitedly

"ya"jack answered

"do you think you could convince him to come here and teach a karate lesson?"Rudy asked

"ya, im sure he'd do it"jack replied then left the dojo

"mikayla want to go to felafel Phil's for a while?it'll be great to finally hang out with a girl"Kim asked

"ya sure"

**that's it for this chapter, sorry if it sucked but I'm Ina bit of writers block with this story so ideas would be appreciated and I'll give you a shout out if you give me an idea and I use it, anyways please review, thx.**

**-dog lover234**


	6. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
